custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Bo-Matoran
Bo-Matoran are a sub-species of Matoran imbued with the Elemental influence of The Green. History Similarly to all other Matoran sub-species, the Bo-Matoran were conceived by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, they aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, the Bo-Matoran were eventually placed in strategic jungle climates of the Great Spirit Robot, notably staking regional footholds on the Northern and Southern Continents. Sharing their terrain with the larger Matoran populace, the Bo-Matoran endeavored to carry out their purpose by maintaining environmental equilibrium, to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Drawing influence from the Bo-Matoran, Mata Nui would later create the Skakdi and Aquavian species to balance the emissions of Zakaz. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, all Matoran gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although they continued their original task, the Bo-Matoran were imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Populating the central regions of the Great Spirit Robot, on the Northern and Southern Continents, the Bo-Matoran cultivated vast jungles and forests. These ecosystems served as a proxy for Mata Nui's lungs, producing breathable air and distributing it to the various domes of the Matoran Universe. As such, the Bo-Matoran became the willing custodians of the central universe's wildlife, taking careful note of the local Rahi population and tending replanting any felled trees. Across the remainder of the Matoran Universe, villages and communities populated exclusively by Bo-Matoran were almost unheard of as Matoran of The Green were known for being very skilled at assimilating with their fellow Matoran from outside tribes. Due to their extremely versatile set of skills, Bo-Matoran generally found work in agricultural communities and possessed great fondness for their Le-Matoran brethren in particular. As such, the two tribes grew nearly completely socio-culturally unified. To be added Abilities and Traits Bo-Matoran are known to be an eccentric and wholesome tribe who have adapted to various jungle regions across the Matoran Universe. Often proving to be the most jovial of Matoran breeds, Bo-Matoran are generally considered the wise custodians of ancient sites of ecological heritage across the Great Spirit Robot. Accessing the vestiges of dormant Elemental Plantlife Energy, Bo-Matoran possess an encyclopedic knowledge of various plant species, allowing them to identify poisons or evaluate specimens for potential medical usage. While many use this knowledge as healers, there have also been accounts of Bo-Matoran serving as farmers and gardeners. To a lesser extent, some Bo-Matoran have taken it upon themselves to include knowledge of Rahi within the jurisdiction of their cultural field of expertise. Typically, Bo-Matoran are known to adorn themselves in green armor, exclusively complimented by secondary shades of blue hues or the rarer tones of dark tan or brown armor. Known Bo-Matoran * Arda - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa * Bantuii - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa * Bodrix - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa * Botilu - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa * Corza * Crann - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa Hordika * Deincep - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa; Deceased * Fare * Lamos - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa * Lome - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa * Luoya - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa * Kenod * Odutuk - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa * Oralf - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa; Deceased *Plango - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Tavus - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Tourik - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Vancha *Vastara- Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Zoya *Zuvak - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Unnamed Toa Mangai of The Green - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa; Deceased Trivia *Estimates place the Bo-Matoran as the most numerous Matoran tribe outside of the six primary elements. Category:Matoran Category:Bo-Matoran Category:Plantlife